


EL INTERIOR QUE NO SE CONOCE

by ladypayne



Series: Nacimiento de una amistad y caída [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, amistad / arcángel / ángel / caída
Genre: Gen, Other, amistad / arcángel / ángel / soltar / jardín / creación / estrellas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypayne/pseuds/ladypayne
Summary: Esta es la historia de la amistad nacida entre el arcángel Rafael creador de constelaciones y el ángel Azirafel, amistad conocido por muchos, y vista desde la parte de Azirafel.





	EL INTERIOR QUE NO SE CONOCE

EL INTERIOR QUE NO SE CONOCE  
Esta es la historia de una de las amistades vas longevas hasta hoy conocidas. La de un ángel llamado Azirafel y un demonio que se llama Crowley.  
De todos es sabido que se conocieron en el cielo, mientras Crowley era el arcángel Rafael, Azirafel era un ángel medio esperando ascender en la jerarquía angelical.   
Azirafel se escondía entre las estrellas para ver a Rafael crear constelaciones, sin saber que el arcángel notaba que Azi lo espiaba. Esto empezó a crear un vínculo que ni ellos, sabrían en lo que desembocaría.  
Justo el día del 66 aniversario de la creación del ángel, Rafael preguntó a Azirafel si quería ir con él, a visitar su última constelación, este rápidamente aceptó lo que provocó una sonrisa en la dulce cara de Rafael, iluminando sus ojos claros, a juego con sus largos y sedosos cabellos oscuros, que tenían los destellos del color del amanecer. Al llegar a la constelación Azirafel le preguntó al arcángel, ¿cómo se llama?,  
\- Pues aún no lo tengo claro la verdad, ¡ponle el nombre tú!, le respondió Rafael.   
Azirafel no daba crédito a lo que oía, sus alas se estremecieron de alegría, con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa,   
\- ¿Por qué yo, señor Rafael? No lo comprendo, hay ángeles más cualificados, pero mi has escogido a mí, ¿por qué?   
Rafael le mira con comprensión y dulzura, respondiéndole:  
\- Y ¿por qué no?, no eres menos que el resto de los ángeles, Dios nos creó a todos con una misión, pero tú tienes un alma y una bondad que no he visto en casi ninguno.  
\- Sé que te encanta venir a ver las estrellas y en el fondo de tu ser te gustaría crear una estrella, o ¿estoy equivocado?  
Obviamente no iba a decirle la verdad al ángel, del porque lo había escogido a él. Aun no era el momento adecuado para ello.  
Azirafel estaba estupefacto y se quedó clavado en donde estaba, no podía creer lo que oía. Desde el principio Rafael supo que lo estaba mirando y sabía ese anhelo oculto, que nadie más conocía.  
Puedo osar preguntarte algo Rafael, le dijo con sus ojos azules tapados por su melena rubia rizada.  
\- Dime Azirafel, respondió el arcángel sonriendo.

\- Primero si no es molestia, llámame Azi, me gusta más, le dijo sin mirarle a la cara por temor a su semblante. 

\- Y segundo ¿cómo sabes lo que escondo en mi corazón?, no sé lo he dicho a nadie.  
El arcángel alargó la mano y la puso en la barbilla de Azirafel, levantándole la cara para que lo mirara.  
\- Mírame Azi por favor, te escogí a ti porque eres diferente, como te he dicho antes, veo en ti una luz que no todos tienen. Y aunque obedeces las órdenes, nunca pierdes de vista la esencia de la cosa a la que vigilas o eliminas. Eres un poco yo, además me caes bien, río Rafael.  
Azirafel no daba crédito, nunca había oído ese sonido, eran como campanillas.  
\- Bueno Azi, ¿cómo llamamos a esta preciosidad?, le preguntó Rafael, mirándolo directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta’.

\- La verdad es que ya no tiene sentido decir que no te veía creando todo esto, dijo al tiempo señalaba el amplio universo, y que disfruté mientras la creabas, contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin miedo.  
\- Tiene forma de caballo. ¡humm, ya sé!, Centauri, ¡Constelación Centauri! ¿Qué te parece la idea? respondió el ángel con una sonrisa de triunfo en su semblante.   
Rafael, estaba mirándolo pensativo y le dijo:  
\- Vamos a hacer algo más, si te parece bien claro.  
Azirafel asintió con la cabeza, pero su corazón latía muy fuerte.  
-En honor a tu nombre voy a ponerle Alpha Centauri. Y para que no me digas que no hay del mío, P/H es parte de las sílabas de mi nombre en latín.   
\- La A/L/A son de tu nombre. ¿Te parece bien, Azi?  
Azirafel asintió con la cabeza, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, no sabía el porqué, pero se había puesto a llorar como un bebe, y para su sorpresa Rafael cogió esas lágrimas y las transformó en estrellas que unió a la constelación que acababa de ser nombrada y nacer. Ese hecho hizo que algo surgiera en el interior de Azi, era una sensación cálida que le recordaba algo que no terminaba de visualizar en su cabeza. A veces le venían a la cabeza imágenes y un olor dulce, una de las noches que siguió a Rafael le pareció olerlo en su estela, pero no le dio mayor importancia.  
Se quedaron hasta muy tarde viendo como la nueva constelación giraba y como las estrellas brillaban como saludando a sus padres. Azi no podía describir la sensación que le embargaba, sentía felicidad desbordada pero también sentía un atisbo de que algo se le escapaba, pero ya pensaría en eso en otro momento, ahora iba a disfrutar de cada momento.  
Azi y Rafael se reunían todas las noches para ver las estrellas y las constelaciones, se había convertido en el pasatiempo favorito de ambos, les encantaba sentarse en el inmenso y oscuro universo para ver girar y mezclarse las nebulosas, las supernovas, las estrellas, etc..., mientras el tiempo va consolidando esa amistad, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Pero sin que se le escape a Dios, que todo está saliendo como el tiene planeado.  
No hay que olvidar que Rafael no tenía solamente ese único cometido de crear estrellas y constelaciones.   
La constelación Alpha Centauri siempre quedaría como la prueba viviente del inicio de la amistad y nunca podían evitar antes de irse, pasar por ella para verla, mirarse y sonreír.   
Sí, era creación de Rafael pero Azi había estado ahí, incluso Rafael después de haberle dicho que la nombrara, había incluido sus lágrimas por lo que, Azi también de alguna forma había creado una mínima parte de ella. Y pensarlo provocaba un calor en el corazón del ángel que nunca había sentido, y ello le llevaba muchas noches desde donde descansaba, a preguntarse qué era eso y porque sentía ese calor.  
Cuando hablaba con otros ángeles, no lo sentía. Lo más extraño llegó, cuando un día, su superior le dijo ¡tienes que crear una luz!, Azi lo hizo, pero creo una luz muy brillante. No sabía que había pasado, solo había pensado en Rafael mientras la creaba y que quería estar a la altura de lo que creaba su nuevo amigo. La escondió rápidamente bajo su túnica, para que nadie la viera, en cuanto pudiera la llevaría a su aposento y esa noche hablaría con Rafael para saber si le podía explicar que acababa de pasar y que era esta luz.  
Desde que iba con Rafael, Azi veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista y eso empezaba a llamar la atención, los ángeles no piensan, no cuestionan, solo obedecen. A veces otros arcángeles le trataban mal y al rato eran llamados por Dios, y bajaban a disculparse con él, el peor de ellos era Gabriel que incluso le pegó una vez, y cuando iba a volver a hacerlo una fuerza invisible lo levanto de las alas y se lo llevó, durante unos días no se le vio por allí.  
Esa noche un ángel menor llevó a Azi un ungüento para la magulladura que tenía en la mejilla, entró con la cabeza baja y le dijo:  
\- Señor Azirafel le traigo esto, por orden celestial, debo ponérselo. Mañana está eximido de ir a trabajar, no se preocupe todo esta arreglado.  
Azirafel no dada crédito a lo que pasaba, esa noche Rafael le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que no podían verse porque su superior le había convocado para una reunión. Lo cual en parte Azirafel agradecía para no tener que dar explicaciones, y rezaba que no llegará a oídos de su amigo, pues este siempre le decía que si alguien se portaba con él debía decírselo. Y no estaba seguro como reaccionaria si viera la marca de la mano de Gabriel en su cara.  
Para su sorpresa esa noche durmió mejor que nunca, en un momento de la noche hubiera jurado notar el olor dulce que a veces recordaba y una mano suave acariciándole al cabeza y la mejilla.  
A la mañana siguiente no había huella del golpe, ni le dolía. Aun así no le permitieron ir a trabajar y volvió el ángel menor, y se dejó mimar.   
Esa noche Rafael se lleva a Azi a que le haga compañía mientras crea una nueva formación estelar, cuando Azi le pregunta a Rafael.  
\- Rafael ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, dijo el ángel azorado, y con temor a que le pregunte por el incidente.  
\- Adelante Azi, dime, respondió el arcángel mirándole a la cara, al tiempo que seguía moviendo las manos creando polvo de estrellas dorado para su trabajo.  
\- Veras, me he fijado que desde que hablamos no es que me cuestione las órdenes, pero si me has hecho ver, que quizás no siempre debiéramos obedecer. Me cuestiono el porqué de las cosas.  
Por ejemplo, sabemos que está Dios, pero los ángeles nunca lo hemos visto, pero vosotros los arcángeles se supone que habláis con él ¿no?   
Tú una vez me dijiste que todos somos iguales, pero que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una misión y digo yo ¿porque yo, no puedo crear estrellas como tú?, ¿Qué me diferencia del resto?, ¿tú lo sabes Rafael?, le preguntaba con sus grandes y expectantes ojos claros.  
Además, el otro día me mandaron crear una luz y bueno… yo…, la he escondido brilla muchísimo le dijo Azi bajando la cabeza y golpeando los dedos entre sí de sus desnudos pies. Y tuve que hacer otra, esta vez concentrándome mucho para que no fuera tan brillante, terminó Azi cabizbajo, sin poder levantar la cabeza por temor a lo que estuviera pensando su amigo de él.  
Rafael dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y se giró con una sonrisa en los labios, en sus ojos se reflejaban la luz de las nuevas estrellas nacientes, entonces extendió sus brillantes y suaves alas para atraer a Azi hacia él.  
Lo puso frente a él colocándole la mano en la mejilla, y haciendo que le mire a la cara, le dijo muy sereno:  
\- Querido Azi el motivo por el que creaste esa luz, no es porque crearas una luz, sino porque has creado una estrella y eso es porque diste lo mejor de ti.   
\- Querías algo que iluminara y se viera desde muchos lugares. Que haya donde estuviera esa luz no hubiera sombras donde nadie pudiera esconderse para golpear a nada ni nadie, le dijo muy sereno, y sin mirarle a la cara. 

\- Si me permites, tengo un lugar para ella, le dijo Rafael con una tímida sonrisa.

Ahora era el arcángel el que sentía timidez y un nudo en donde se suponía que estaría el estómago, ante la posible negativa del ángel  
Azi sorprendido de la petición de su amigo, accedió y le dijo que siempre la llevaba encima porque temor a qué alguien la descubriera. Era una forma de cambiar de tema después de la referencia al golpe de él. Agradecía que su amigo no le preguntara sobre ello.  
Si que es cierto que se moría por preguntar que le había pasado a Gabriel, pero no iba a hacerlo, eso le podría traer problemas.  
Rafael cogió la estrella de Azi y la colocó al norte de la bóveda celestial, entonces su ángel le pidió que por favor le pusiera nombre, ya que él no se sentía con fuerzas ni digno de nombrarla y así lo hizo Rafael, le llamó Polaris, o también conocida como la “guía de todos”, hoy en día en la Tierra, los marineros, campistas… se rigen por ella para saber siempre dónde está el Norte, actualmente la conocemos como la Osa Menor .  
\- Azi quiero decirte algo en referencia a tus anteriores preguntas, yo también me las hago, en breve debo reunirme con mi superior y con Dios, se lo preguntaré todo en nombre de ambos, le respondió el arcángel con una sonrisa.  
Se acercaba el día en que Rafael se debía reunir con Dios y su superior. Que era otro arcángel, la diferencia con Lucifer que así se llamaba, estribaba en que este fue el primer arcángel en ser creado y por ello Dios lo había nombrado superior de ellos.   
Lucifer era alto más aún que Rafael y eso que este media a ojos de Azirafel, 1,80 cm. Lucifer tenía una túnica diferente a la del resto de arcángeles, era blanca completamente, sin adornos dorados como la que usaba Rafael, tenía el pelo largo y liso de un color dorado como la miel, y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda.   
Azirafel solo lo había visto una vez, pero recordaba la extraña impresión que le produjo su presencia, algo no le gustó, no supo decir que era, pero era como un vacío en su interior. Sin olvidar que cuando lo miraba notaba una descarga eléctrica, y una sensación de rechazo, muy ligera sí, pero de rechazo hacia él. Se preguntaba a que se podía deber ese rechazo, era como si le hubiera intentado decir, ¡angelucho, Rafael es mío, márchate!  
Una noche estaban Azi y Rafael viendo el baile de unas constelaciones tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Lucifer. Este se materializó frente a ellos, dándoles un susto de muerte (y eso que supuestamente no pueden morir), primero miró a Rafael y luego durante largo rato a Azirafel. Hay estaba nuevamente la sensación de rechazo, y ahora más fuerte que nunca.   
Azi empezó a sentirse incomodo ante la mirada escrutiñadora del arcángel, se movió un poco y le dijo a Rafael:  
\- Me voy que estorbo, gracias por enseñarme como avanza la bóveda, haciendo una reverencia a Rafael primero y luego a Lucifer.  
Antes de desvanecerse se giró a Lucifer y le dijo con el semblante muy serio:  
\- Por favor señor, no castigue, ni llame la atención a Rafael, le insistí muchísimo para que me enseñara su trabajo, ya que los ángeles no podemos verlo nunca.   
Y dicho esto se desvaneció en una nube de polvo plateado, dejando a ambos sorprendidos.  
Azi se materializó en sus aposentos, dejándose caer en su cama, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, esperaba no causarle problemas a Rafael, era lo último que quería. Lucifer no le gustaba, pero jamás diría nada en su contra, ya no por el hecho de ser un arcángel, sino porque era amigo de Rafael y sí debía aguantarlo, lo haría. Para él era más importante su amistad con Rafael que estar a disgusto con el otro arcángel.   
Esta noche el ángel no pudo dormir, iba a ser una noche larguísima, hasta que pudiera hablar con su amigo y asegurarse que no le había causado ningún tipo de problema, solo de pensarlo se afligió y se hizo bola en la cama. Deseando que llegará el mañana pronto.

Rafael no había podido reaccionar, todo había sucedido muy rápidamente, él no quería que se fuera Azi, porque era un tema tratado con su superior, ya que Lucifer también se hacía preguntas y le caía bien el ángel rebelde, como así lo había apodado.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa al “ángel rebelde”, Rafael?, pregunto extrañado.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé, aunque es muy correcto y habrá pensado que me podía meter en algún lio por haberlo traído aquí y que nos hayan pillado, contesto riendo Rafael.  
\- Pero dime Lucifer, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita aquí?, preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Pues ya que me lo preguntas te lo diré sin rodeos, esta mañana me he reunido con Dios y me ha dicho que no nos va a recibir para darnos respuestas a lo que nos preguntamos. 

\- Pero, ¿eso porque?, respondió rápidamente Rafael, estupefacto por lo que acababa de oír.

\- Con sinceridad no me ha dicho nada más, solo ha dicho eso y se ha marchado plácidamente. Quería hablarlo contigo primero, creo que hay más como nosotros y pienso que merecemos algunas respuestas a ello.  
Siempre obedecemos y hacemos lo que nos pide, sin cuestionar, pero ¿Qué sabemos en verdad de nuestra misión?, ¿Por qué está creando esa cosa azul, verde y marrón?, ¿Qué ha planeado para todos nosotros?, dijo muy serio Lucifer.  
Se quedaron ambos en silencio, mirando el universo y la pequeña esfera que estaba naciendo ante los ojos de ambos arcángeles.

Esa noche Rafael llamó a Azi y le pidió que se reuniera con él en su constelación, Azi no lo dudo ni un momento y acudió raudo. Latiéndole el corazón a mil, no le gustó nada lo que esa llamada podía significar, pero intentó ser tranquilidad, aunque cuando abrió la boca fracasó estripitosamente.  
\- Rafael ¿Qué pasa?, nunca me llamas, la cara del ángel era toda preocupación.  
\- Espero no haberte metido en ningún problema, dijo angustiado.

\- Tranquilo Azi, Lucifer sabe de tu existencia y no le disgustas, es más tengo permiso suyo para traerte aquí siempre que quieras, le intentó tranquilizar Rafael. 

Pero Azirafel notaba que algo no iba bien, su amigo no tenía el brillo habitual, su aura no desprendía la calma habitual, era como la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Y eso no le gustaba nada, porque no quería que su amigo tuviera problemas por él, un ángel, un ser inferior a él. Eso crispaba los nervios de Azi.  
Rafael se dio cuenta y le pregunto que le pasaba, Azi intentó cambiar de tema y Rafael por experiencia le dijo, ¡Azi, ¿Qué sucede?, dímelo, ¡por favor!  
Azi se dio cuenta que no podía escapar de ello, No merecía la pena ocultarlo, y lo soltó todo, diciéndole con dolor en los ojos:   
\- Pues que te has metido en problemas por mi culpa, por un ser inferior a ti, dijo casi al borde del llanto y totalmente hundido.   
Rafael extendió las alas, los cubrió y le abrazó, dejando que llorara si eso era lo que necesitaba. Para su sorpresa no fue así, solo suspiró y se relajó al ver que su amigo no le había mentido en el sentido de que no le había buscado problemas.   
Pero algo seguía sin ir bien, lo notaba. Y el ángel estaba decidido a sonsacárselo.  
\- Y entonces ¿sino te he buscado problemas con tu superior, que ha pasado para esta llamada tan repentina Rafael? Y por favor no intentes evadir el tema. Sabes que noto tu aura y…  
Rafael no podía creer lo bien que le conocía el ángel, es cierto que llevaban siglos ya de amistad, pero notar sus cambios de aura le demostraba que el ángel tenía un talento oculto que nadie más se había percatado que tenía.   
Lo cual era bueno, aunque un poco infantil por su parte por alegrarse de que nadie más lo hubiera descubierto, porque igual lo destinaban a otro sitio y ya no lo vería a diario. Eso no le gustaba nada, le provocaba una sensación de vacío en el estómago y perdía las ganas de hacer estrellas.  
Azi miraba a su amigo, mientras aquel pensaba, le veía cambiar la faz, y se preguntaba que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Así que le puso la mano en la mejilla y le susurro, al oído ¡tranquilo Rafael, nunca te dejare solo, siempre estaré aquí!, Rafael dejó caer una lagrima a la mano de Azi, y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
Estuvieron así largo rato, hasta el amanecer para ser más exactos. Rafael emplazó a Azi al mediodía para hablar con él sobre el motivo de su nocturna llamada. Azi asintió, estuvo toda la mañana intranquilo, y no estaba nada concentrado, tanto es así que cometió varios errores que desembocaron en que le llamaran la atención los superiores suyos.  
Al llegar el mediodía fue a reunirse con su amigo en donde habían quedado, que era la nube del arcángel Lucifer, al llegar vio a Lucifer, a más arcángeles y para su sorpresa compañeros suyos ángeles.   
\- Pasa Azirafel le dijo con un ademan Lucifer, dinos cuáles son tus preguntas, a ver si coincidimos en algunas o en todas.   
Azirafel estaba tembloroso, por todo lo que estaba pasando, no veía a su amigo y no entendía por qué. El ambiente estaba pesado, extraño, se notaba como una descarga eléctrica por todo ese lugar.   
Se atrevió a preguntar a Lucifer donde estaba Rafael, y este le dijo que no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, eso puso en alerta a Azi, algo definitivamente no iba bien, pero que nada bien, se disculpó y saliendo corriendo, desapareciendo hacia Alpha Centauri, allí no estaba, miró en varias constelaciones que habían creado juntos, y no lo vio, la ansiedad crecía en él.   
Empezaba a entrar en pánico, cuando noto caer un diamante en su mano, y miró esperando ver caer otro, entonces asoció de dónde venían y no podía dar crédito. Su amigo estaba llorando, sentando en sú estrella polar. Sin dudarlo subió hasta allí y lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, quería darle la misma paz que tantas veces Rafael le había proporcionado, incluso cuando él no lo había pedido, Rafael lo había notado y se la había dado.  
Azi no comprendía nada, pero cada vez estaba más desesperado por comprender todo, se armó de valor y le pregunto sin soltarle la cara,   
\- ¿Qué pasa Rafael, por qué estas llorando?, ¿qué sucede?, ¡por Dios dímelo!, le suplicó el ángel.  
\- Pues yo…, Rafael no podía mirarle a la cara.   
Veras hoy he ido a hablar con Dios y le he dicho que necesitaba respuestas, y bueno él o ella, ya sabes que és según le dé. Me ha respondido que nosotros no cuestionamos, que obedecemos, y que si seguía así sería castigado. Y entonces antes de irse me ha dicho que en breve habrá una reunión que traerá buenas nuevas.  
Azi se estremeció por lo oído, eso no podía significar nada bueno. No podía ni pensar en perder a su mejor amigo, no podía permitirlo. Tenia que pensar en un plan para evitar esa perdida, siempre desde la perspectiva de no dañar a Rafael, no importaba que le pudiera suceder a él. Pero Rafael debía salir indemne. Y mientras él estaba maquinando no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el arcángel.   
Rafael cogió la mano derecha de Azi y le puso su anillo de arcángel, con su poder lo modificó para que nadie lo reconociera. Azi se quedó sorprendido, a lo que le preguntó  
\- Rafael ¿qué haces, porque me das esto?, no puedo aceptarlo, dijo intentando quitárselo sin éxito.  
\- Por favor Azirafel tómalo como un recuerdo de mí, algo me dice que tardaré en volver a verte y quiero que tengas algo que te recuerde a mí y te proteja, como siempre he hecho, ¡ya sé que no lo necesitas e igual es una tontería mía, pero, por favor acéptalo!, le suplicó entre lágrimas Rafael.   
Azi suspiro, y tragándose las lágrimas y la ansiedad que atenaza su existencia, aceptó el regalo. Y le dijo que lo guardaría como un tesoro, jurándole que jamás se lo quitaría.   
El resto del día fue un torbellino de descubrimientos y nacimientos de miles de preguntas, pero todo podía esperar, debía esperar, había una cosa más importante, y ese era el plan de salvar a Rafael, su arcángel y amigo.

Nada era como antes, el cielo estaba tenso, y finalmente llegó el día temido por muchos. Dios había convocado una reunión en un lugar llamado “El jardín del Edén”. Allí estaban arcángeles, ángeles y demás seres celestiales todos creación de Dios.  
\- Bienaventurados todos, me hallo hoy aquí, porque desde hace tiempo, estoy oyendo como se cuestionan mis peticiones, e incluso como se alteran las mismas. Y hoy vamos a poner final a ello.  
\- Sabéis que os pido las cosas y no os pongo trabas de ningún tipo, ahora bien ¿qué os preguntáis, que os cuestionáis tanto?  
A todo esto, Azirafel y Rafael habían llegado juntos y estaban ala con ala, dándose apoyo mutuo, la reunión había empezado y Azirafel estaba temblando por lo que Rafael había extendido el ala para calmarlo y usado el anillo para transmitirle calor. En cuanto dijo eso Dios, ambos se tensaron.  
Azi sabia que algo iba a pasar y lo notaba en el ambiente, también su sexto sentido le avisaba que lo que sucedería no iba a gustarle nada, pero ya tenia su plan trazado para salvar a su amigo. Entonces vio como empezaba el final de lo hasta conocido y nacía una nueva especie en el universo.  
Lucifer dio el primer paso y le dijo a Dios,   
\- Mi señor ¿porque somos tu creación, cual es nuestra misión en verdad? Muchos nos lo preguntamos.

Otro ángel se adelantó ahora,   
\- Mi Dios, ¿Por qué has creado este jardín?, ¿Es que ya no somos dignos de tu amor?

En ese momento Azi lo supo, Rafael le soltó, avanzó y preguntó lo que le llevaría a su sentencia de muerte.  
\- Mi señor y Dios, mi osadía es preguntar, ¿porque has creado a esas personas?, y ¿porque has puesto ese cartel de prohibido en ese árbol? ¿Es que acaso hemos hecho algo que te deshonre para ese castigo inmerecido?  
Azirafel intento hablar, pero no pudo, no sabía que sucedía, en ese momento miró hacia Rafael y lo entendió todo, el anillo le protegería siempre y eso implicaba que quien preguntaba iba a ser castigado severamente y este le impedía hablar para evitarle eso.  
Miró suplicante a Rafael y este bajó la cabeza, moviendo los labios hacia él diciéndole, ¡Perdóname, amigo, recuérdame siempre!, mientras resbalaba una solitaria lagrima dorada por la mejilla del arcángel. Azirafel intentó chillar, pero no podía ni moverse. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su amigo le había traicionado, el anillo lo impedía llevar a cabo su plan de salvarlo, iba a decirle a Dios que todas aquellas preguntas eran suyas, no del arcángel y que quien merecía el castigo era él, no su amigo.  
No podía hacer nada, miró el anillo y le rogó que le permitiera llevar a cabo su plan, no podían permitir que Rafael muriera, o desapareciera. Entonces oyó la voz de Rafael en su cabeza, ¡el anillo te protegerá siempre, adaptándose a la situación que se dé!, perdóname mi ángel, ¡es por tú bien!  
Azirafel miró a Rafael, y supo que nunca más lo volvería a ver y que su intención no era traicionarle sino protegerle a toda costa. Algo se rompió en Azirafel, algo que supo que sin Rafael a su lado no volvería a unirse. 

Rafael estaba de pie erguido, y con las alas plegadas, pero Azirafel notaba el ligero temblor del dolor que lo estaba consumiendo. Sabía que eso iba a pasar y estaba muriendo por ello.  
En ese mismo instante Dios emitió sentencia, hizo aparecer un espejo grande, negro y ovalado con cuervos y serpientes bordeándolo, diciendo con voz atronadora:  
\- ¡Entrad aquí todos aquellos de vosotros que cuestionáis mis ordenes, yo no os debo explicaciones, nunca debisteis ni fuisteis creados con raciocinio!, ¡sois sentenciados al destierro a un lugar de penurias y oscuro como lo que encontrasteis al ser creados!  
El estupor se hizo entre los presentes, nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Uno a uno fueron entrando, y conforme lo hacían chillaban de dolor, puesto que una gran lengua de fuego los envolvía y les abrasaba las alas hasta convertirlas negras, como sus corazones. El primero fue Lucifer de ahí su leyenda.  
Azirafel seguía luchando por ir tras Rafael, si él entraba, Azi le seguiría. Pero no podía moverse, maldito fuera el anillo, pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando le tocó el turno de Rafael, Dios le paró y le dijo:  
\- ¡Por favor, Rafael, siempre has sido el mejor y el que más amor y bondad tienes!, por favor retráctate de tus palabras y te perdonaré.  
Rafael solo le pidió una cosa a Dios y era despedirse de su mejor amigo y se lo concedió, fue hacia Azirafel y lo abrazó llorando, las lágrimas que cayeron en la túnica se transformaron en diamantes que quedaron incrustados en la túnica del ángel. ¡No me olvides nunca por favor Azi, yo no lo haré, este donde este y vaya donde vaya siempre te recordaré y velaré por ti ángel mío!  
Azi solo pudo llorar en silencio porque el anillo no le permitía hablar, ya que si lo hacía acabaría como el resto de los caídos.  
Rafael lo soltó, y le besó en la frente, se arrancó una pluma del ala y se la dio como recuerdo de él, seguidamente se despidió. Azi notó en ese último abrazo el temblor de su amigo, el dolor que ya lo estaba consumiendo, pero aun así conservaba su fuerza celestial. Quiso decirle, que nunca lo olvidaría y que su misión seria a partir de este día era encontrarlo y volver a ser felices los dos juntos.  
Rafael hizo una última reverencia a Dios y entró al espejo, intentó no gritar, lo último que vio Azi fueron las lágrimas de Rafael y sus nuevas alas negras.  
La pluma que tenía entre las manos se tornó medio negra, medio blanca.  
Azi se dejó caer al suelo, y de su garganta salió un grito de dolor tan desgarrador como jamás se ha recordado. Acababa de perder a su amigo, su compañero, a su razón de existir.  
Esa noche desde su estrella polar lloró como nunca había hecho, al mirar hacia su túnica vio como brillaban las lágrimas de Rafael en su túnica, cogió 6 de ellas, y como no tenia el don de la creación como su amigo, le pidió al anillo ayuda para que las uniera junto a Polaris, de esta forma se concentró todo lo que se puede hacer con el alma y corazón destrozados, y empezó a mover las manos, y sin darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que nacía la constelación de la Osa menor con las lagrimas de Rafael y con su estrella como la principal.   
A 5 distancias de Polaris se había formado la Osa Mayor con 7 lagrimas de Azi, la diferencia entre ambas es el tamaño de las constelaciones, y su eje.   
Desde el jardín se veía como caían cosas brillantes haciendo arcos y estelas brillantes, parecían lágrimas de alguien que estaba sufriendo muchísimo, ya que algunas eran más brillantes que otras, de esta forma nacía una de las múltiples lluvias de estrellas, que el universo conoce.

Pasaron los siglos y Azi había ido ascendiendo, siempre notaba una presencia cálida que lo empujaba a seguir adelante.  
El primer siglo desde la desaparición de su amigo fue el peor siglo de su existencia, una noche mientras miraba su constelación y lloraba notó que el anillo empezó a brillar, no podía quitárselo. Un haz de luz muy cálida le envolvió, y oyó a Rafael decirle, ¡perdóname mi ángel, pero será lo mejor para ti, siempre te protegeré cueste lo que cueste!, y sé despertó a la mañana siguiente en sus aposentos, se sentía bien, notaba como que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que era.   
Llegó el día en que Dios lo ascendió a principado en la jerarquía angelical, y le otorgaba la misión de ser el ángel guardián de la puerta del Este del jardín del Edén y portador de la espada llameante .   
En un descuido de Azirafel, un ser de la oscuridad, una serpiente negra con destellos dorados y rojizos tentó a los dos humanos que habían habitando allí, y Dios los expulsó, Azirafel no podía permitir que se fueran sin nada, la humana estaba encinta, así que les dio su espada.  
Mientras los veía salir, notó la presencia del ser maligno, y a su lado se manifestó una figura humana pero vestida de negro, con sus alas negras quemadas, tenía unas facciones alargadas y afiladas, en su sien derecha tenia el emblema de su forma animal, cuando se giró y le habló, Azirafel le miró a los ojos, eran unos ojos dorados que le recordaron algo, solo fue una sensación fugaz, pero ahora no tenia tiempo, y ¿si había hecho algo malo entregando la espada?.  
El ser oscuro de su lado habló serpenteante:  
\- Hola ángel, ¡hay que ver la que se ha montado por una manzana de nada!, le dijo moviendo la cabeza, como si no hubiera sido culpa suya.  
Azirafel se giró para mirar la figura del demonio que acababa de aparecer a su lado,  
\- ¡Ah!, hola, y ¿y tú eres?, le respondió amigablemente el ángel.

\- Me llamo Crawley y ¿tú?, le preguntó el demonio

\- Mi nombre es Azirafel, contestó el ángel al tiempo que le cubría con su ala, pues había empezado a llover.

Nota:  
La vida del ex arcángel Rafael estará en otro fic.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Polaris, es la estrella principal de la formación estelar llamada “Osa Menor” o “El carro pequeño”, sobre Polaris orbitan pequeños planetas. Su eje está torcido es en tamaño más pequeño que su hermana la Osa Mayor, que tiene una mayor distancia entre las 7 estrellas que la conforman y su eje está derecho.
> 
> 2- La espada llameante otorga el poder de la inmortalidad a su portador, y se otorga al guardián de la puerta del Este porque es donde se encuentra el árbol del fruto prohibido y su misión es impedir que ningún humano o mortal pueda acceder a los frutos, ni al jardín.
> 
> Recomiendo oir al final de la historia la canción de Pastora Soler, Te despertaré


End file.
